Accidental Magic
by leo7777777
Summary: just little bits of magic harry does when he's young. rated t because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Just little bits about accidental magic that Harry does before Hogwarts. Please review. Everything is J K Rowling's. **

Harry lay wide awake in his little bed in the cupboard under the stairs. There was no way he could go to school tomorrow. He just couldn't. Earlier that day Harry's uncle Vernon had told Harry to get a hair cut. When Harry had returned to the house, his hair did not look very different from when he left, even though he remembered it being shorter when he left the barbers. His aunt had then taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair down so short it strongly resembled a buzz cut. People already made fun of him enough for his baggy clothes and broken glasses.

His thoughts filled with what the next day would bring, Harry drifted of onto a troubled sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his aunt hammering on the door, shouting for him to wake up all ready and start making breakfast. He opened his eyes reluctantly and went into the kitchen.

His aunt and uncle were already at the table. Vernon looked up when he heard Harry enter the room. His face began to turn an ugly shade of purple.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this!" he roared, spit flying from his mouth.

Harry just gave him a confused look.

"What is the meaning of what sir?"

"What have you done to your hair!" Confused, Harry went into the hall and peaked into the mirror on the wall, and gasped in surprise. His hair! It was back! It never crossed the young child's mind that hair didn't grow back over night. He was just happy not to give anyone a reason to pick on him.

**Please review!**


	2. the sweater

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Please review.**

Harry stared at the sweater in front of him in disgust. His aunt really wanted him to wear that thing? He looked at her, hoping she was making the first joke of her life, but the expression she wore said otherwise. He looked back at the monstrosity. It was a hideous shade of brown, covered in large orange bobbles.

"You want me to wear this to school tomorrow?" Harry asked, looking at his aunt.

"Yes," said Petunia, leaving no room for argument. She then picked up the sweater and started trying to pull it down over his head.

_Oh no, _thought Harry, _I can't wear this to school. Please, please, let it rip in half, catch on fire, anything!_

Harry didn't notice the sweater starting to get smaller and smaller around his head. Petunia continued to pull, but it simply would not go on his head.

"What is wrong with this thing!" Petunia exclaimed, holding up the sweater.

Harry looked in surprise. The sweater looked more like some unfortunate hand puppets clothes, nothing an eight year old boy could wear, no matter how skinny that boy was. Harry watched his aunt stand and leave the room.

"must have shrunk in the wash", she said on her way out.


	3. kitchen

**Hey, I'm back, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Thanks for the reviews!**

Harry had only just begun to eat his lunch when he saw Dudley and is gang approaching. While the group of boys may not look intimidating to most people, each stood at least a foot taller than Harry, who knew from personal experience how hard they could hit when they felt like it. Harry, deciding his best option for now was to hope they didn't notice him, sunk down into his seat and began to chew slowly at his PB&J sandwich. However, his hopes of having a quiet lunch were dashed as he watched his cousin look over in his direction.

"Hey freak!" His cousin called from the pack of boys. "Losers don't get lunch! Hand it over!" With that his cousin began to advance toward were he was sitting alone by the trash cans, friends following close behind.

"Freak, you heard me! Hand it over!"

Harry knew that even if he did give Dudley his lunch, his cousin would not be able to resist an opportunity to beat the younger boy up. Deciding it was his best option; Harry dropped his lunch and bolted from his seat. Since it was spring and the sun was shining for once, the students were eating outside, meaning more places for Harry to run and hide. As it happened, Harry's course took him toward the kitchen. He figured that he could hide behind the bins that stood beside the doors. But he had better hurry, he could hear the loud sounds of huffing and panting that indicated his cousin and the rest of the gang were following him. Harry picked up speed as he prepared to jump behind the bins. He kicked of his feet from the ground and watched as he sailed over the bins. However, instead of landing on the other side, he kept going, past the bins, and crashing with a small thud into the side of the slanted roof. Harry looked back down at the ground in slight wonder, curios as to how he was able to jump so high. He supposed the wind must have caught him mid jump…

**Okay, not very good, but this was more an excuse to write a quick AN. For anyone reading my Pandora story, I've started working on it again, and will try to update bye the end of the month. Thanks for all the great reviews, and keep sending them! **


End file.
